Dream Baby Dream
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Kurt wakes up after an accident and find out he's pregnant. Warnings: Slight AU and MPREG


**Hello this is ShadowWolfie getting back into the swing of things. This was written before season 2 and it's AU so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee FOX does...I think  
><strong>

**Dream baby Dream**

Pain, not a big pain, that annoying achy pain that even a few Tylenol never seems to take care of. That was the first thing Kurt Hummel felt waking up. He opened his eyes and flinched at the brightness. This wasn't the same white as his room it was familiar though. "Kurt?" Kurt blinked and looked toward the sound of a voice. Could your eyes even hurt? "Oh thank God." Carole was sitting at his side tears running down her cheeks. As reality came to him he slowly felt the tubes and wires he was hooked up to. He tried very hard not to panic when he felt the IV needle in his hand. He hated needles or whatever that phobia was. The beeping picked up telling anyone who was listening that his heart rate was picking up in fear. "Hey Kurt honey calm down you're alright. I just called for a nurse." Kurt felt tears well up when she placed a hand over the IV. "Scary I know. You're dad kept talking about how you'd freak out when you woke up with a needle in your hand. Just take a few slow breaths."

"Kurt?" Kurt's eyes snapped to the door where two men tried to enter the door at the same time. Kurt couldn't help the soft laugh as they stumbled through giving each other a look. "You're getting on my nerves boy." His father growled at the teen giving him a look.

"Don't fight." Kurt said raspy. "I'll have Carole throw you out." They both seemed to soften at that and walked up to the bed.

"How you feeling kido?" Burt asked taking his hand.

"Odd." Kurt rasped with a frown. Carole with his father's help sat him up enough for a little bit of water through a straw.

"Welcome back mister Hummel you had us worried there in the beginning." A cheerful doctor said as she entered with a nurse. "Let's get you looked at and maybe unhooked from some of these machines. I'm going to have to ask you three to leave." She held up a hand. "Just for a minute and if Kurt thinks he wants a parent in here he only has to ask. I'm just trying to save him some embarrassment." Kurt smiled at her and nodded giving his dad's hand a squeeze.

They left closing the door behind them and the nurse pulled the privacy curtain around. "What happened?" He asked as they pulled the covers back.

"You young man were in an accident three weeks ago. " They removed the nose tube so Kurt could take his own breaths. He took a big one on his own and sighed. "Good your ribs were bruised pretty badly but they healed up nicely. Our main worry was your head and abdomen." She made him look at the light and follow her finger. "You're very responsive for just waking up that's very good."

"Can you take out the IV? I…please I think I'm going to be sick with it in there."

"Sure thing sweetie we'll just talk while Amy does it. Now Kurt there's something I want to talk to you about. It's a medical rarity really and I'm not even sure what to do about it. It's not too late to get rid of it if you don't want…"

"Get rid of it." Kurt squeaked his green-blues opened wide.

"Kurt you're pregnant." Right after those words Kurt fainted. "Oh dear. I wonder if that was from the news or the needle." She said looking to Amy who was covering the hole where the IV had been.

"I'll get the smelling salts." Kurt came around with a few coughs and they helped him sit up a little. His hands went to his abdomen with a frown taking over his delicate features.

"But I'm male."

"I know but when we were looking for internal bleeding we saw something on the sonogram. I thought it best we run some tests. Everything is fine. You'll be sore for a while and we'll want to keep you for observation…"

"Does my dad know?" Kurt asked looking up at her.

"I thought it was a good idea to tell him. If you hadn't woken up I thought it best he be able to decide if you should carry to term."

"I want to see my dad." Tears came to his eyes it was just so much to take in. He wanted his daddy, as childish as that sounded. They covered him up with a fresh blanket leaving the privacy curtain closed as they went to get his dad.

"What but I want to see him too!" Kurt couldn't help but smile at the outburst from his boyfriend. Thank Gucci for Carole and his doctor who decided Kurt should try food and they should go get it. Burt stepped around the curtain and stood there a moment.

"That boy is persistent."

"He loves me what can I say?" Kurt shrugged and fiddled with the blanket. "I'm so sorry dad." He sniffed. "I…we were going to tell you, that night at dinner. His truck wasn't working so I went to pick him up. I'm glad he wasn't hurt badly."

"He was pretty beat up too but he wouldn't stop sneaking out of his room. He told me the whole thing. Kid's lucky he was hurt or I would have decked him." Burt took hold of Kurt's hand.

"I want to keep it." Kurt said softly a tear dropping to the blanket. "I didn't know I could. Honestly I didn't."

"Hey hey Kurt don't cry it's alright. I'm not mad at you." Burt pulled him in for a hug. "Actually I got use to the idea of being granpa." Kurt laughed clinging to him tightly. "I…I told Carole but that's all I swear. I just needed someone to talk to." Burt shook. "If you hadn't woken up…" The two Hummel men held each other and cried. "You were just black and blue and you kept leaving us just to come back as they rushed in."

"I'm so sorry dad. I can't even remember what happened."

"Drunk driver. Thank goodness your navigator was bigger then his car." Burt rubbed Kurt back then eased him down to the pillows. "We're gonna help you with everything alright. Goin to be there every step of the way."

"Thanks dad. That means so much. Um…when they get back do you think I can have a minute to explain to him." Burt nodded and got up to pull the curtain back. Kurt couldn't help but laugh seeing his boyfriends practically plastered to the window. "Send him in before he starts climbing the walls."

Burt snorted his amusement and gave Kurt a kiss to the top of his head. Kurt hadn't seen his lover move so fast since the first time they'd had sex. Oh yeah Kurt enjoyed being chased after. "Don't ever do that again." The older male growled pulling Kurt into a firm but gentle kiss. Kurt put his arms around his shoulders and kissed back. "You scared me."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's my day to sit with you. We've been taking turns skipping school to sit with you." Kurt chuckled and leaned back.

"Mowhawk's gone again?"

"Yeah, had to have stitches." He said tilting his head so Kurt could see. Kurt leaned forward and kissed the stitched skin. His heart was fluttering in his chest with what he was about to say. The Quinn pregnancy had caused a lot of issues. Puck was still hurting over the fact that Beth had been given away. Kurt was scared that Puck wouldn't believe him or wouldn't want such a freak around him.

"Noah there is something very important I have to tell you. I…I just found out." Noah frowned hard no one had told him if Kurt was permanently broken and he was moving just fine. What could put such a serious look on his boyfriend's face?

"Noah I'm…and I don't even know how really, honestly I never knew. Noah I'm pregnant." The silence seemed to overpower the machines keeping his vitals monitored. Kurt watched the emotions play on Noah's face. "I honestly didn't know I could. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it."

"This isn't some sick joke right?" Kurt shook his head slowly. "And are you…?"

"I'm keeping it, and I would like you to be with us. I understand if you don't…" Kurt never finished his sentence Puck was hugging him tightly. Kurt closed his eyes and hold onto Noah. Their silence was less painful. "Damn, it's bad enough they call me girl what am I supposed to do now." Kurt joked making Noah laugh.

"You could always walk around naked." This made them both laugh. "Guess your dad knows we've been screwing like bunnies."

"I'm going to kill you." Both jumped at the growl.

"Dad he's joking, be nice." Kurt said pulling Noah closer. "Don't stress him out too much Noah."

"I guess it would be bad since I'll be begging for a place to stay."

"What?" Kurt looked at Noah wide eyed.

"Well you see. My mom told me next time I got a girl preggers I was getting kicked out. I think this counts, even if you're a dude." The tanned teen rubbed the back of his head.

"Hell no." Burt said setting down the tray with Kurt's food.

"Burt honey calm down. " Carole soothed. "I'll go with him when I take him home and talk to his mom. I'm sure once she realized she won't have to take Kurt in she'll let Puck stay." She rolled the tray table over to Kurt. "Don't worry sweetie I'm here to help." She kissed Kurt's forehead.

"You're an angel Carole. I could never handle them both on my own." They shared a smile at Puck and Burt's indignant noises.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

Kurt was surrounded by the Glee club the moment he set foot in the door. They had thrown him a welcome home party. Kurt hugged them all with tears in his eyes. He had such good friends and that was why he was going to tell them. They all knew about Puck and him he'd only kept it from his dad and Carole wanting to tell them once he was sure Puck and he were a steady couple. He was going to need their help with this pregnancy. So after they usurer him inside to sit he looked at Puck he nodded. "Alright everyone listen up." They group got quiet. "I'm so glad I have such good friends. I've never felt so welcomed in my own home." This made them laugh. Kurt reached for Puck's hand. "I need to ask a favor of all of you. I'd never ask if it was just my life but…" He couldn't help but put a hand over his still flat abdomen. He saw Quinn's eyes widen.

"I thought so. I wasn't sure I mean. You're a male but…" Kurt smiled at her, 'takes one to know one' and all that cliché stuff.

"What is Barbie talking about?" Mercedes said, though the nick name was affectionate instead of insulting.

"Kurt's pregnant." Noah said sensing Kurt was overwhelmed. The silence was broken by Britney clamoring into Kurt's lap and hugging him with cheery congratulations. Kurt chuckled and hugged her back glad the ditzy blond had broken the tension. The guys still seemed a bit confused but the girls managed to even oust Puck from his spot to hug and fawn over Kurt. They were talking a mile a minute at him chattering about baby showers and names. Carole took pity on the boys and whistled loudly.

"We'll discuss baby showers at a later date ladies but I think poor Kurt needs a little space to breath." They girls all backed off.

"Right thanks Carole you're an angel." He took the glass of tea from her. "Right well I was going to ask. I mean Noah can't be with me at all times and…" Kurt hesitated.

"We're taking guard duty shifts so no one shoves him around or touches him at all." Puck commented standing behind the couch. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "We talked about it and decided not to keep it a secret. They can say what they want but no one will get away with shoving a pregnant teen." Noah felt Puck's grip tighten.

"No problem man we got your back." Sam said putting his arms around Quinn. "We'll take real good care of you. Make out a schedule and everything." There was a round of agreement from every one. Kurt teared up and thanked them all.

"Good now that that's out of the way we had a party planned." Rachel said raising her glass.

"To good health!" Finn shouted. The group echoed him enthusiastically.

Kurt had fun but he was exhausted by the time they all left. Burt begrudgingly let Puck stay on the condition that he slept on the couch. Kurt did get his dad to let Noah tuck him in and give them some privacy. Kurt cuddled up to his boyfriend's side as they lay in his queen size bed. Puck above the blankets and Kurt below just in case his dad got nosey. "We've got some really good friends." Kurt sighed laying his head on the older male's shoulder.

"Yeah I don't feel so anxious about Monday anymore."

"Finn's going to take us to school and you two will be right there as we walk in."

"Yeah. I think things will go alright. You said they've been pretty quiet about me since the accident."

"Doesn't mean they aren't just waiting for you to show up babe." Noah said rubbing the smaller teen's back.

"As much as I dislike all those bullies I'd like to believe that they'll take it easy now just because I was in the hospital for a month."

"You see too much good in people." Noah replied gruffly.

"It helps me get through the day." Kurt yawned.

"Want me to stay till you fall asleep?" Noah asked.

"Please." Kurt shifted to lay on his pillows. "I'm glad your mom didn't kick you out."

"Thank Carole for that. She had a hard time calming my mom down. Then she demanded she meet you properly once I told her you were gonna keep the baby."

"We'll do it Friday or Saturday." He mumbled drifting off. Puck smiled and leaned over kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Sure thing babe."

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

Kurt fidgeted the whole ride to school. It was nerve wracking waiting to see what will happen. Finn parked close to the school and they waited till Kurt was ready to go. It was chilly out already. A month ago it had still been warm. "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I mean we talked about coming out after we told our parents." Kurt replied worrying his lip with his teeth.

"Just breathe bro we'll be with you. " Fin said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know. I'd be fine if it was just me."

"I won't let anything happen to either of you." Puck said pulling Kurt into his arms. "Come on we can't just hide in the truck all day."

"Alright." They all got out and Kurt admittedly did feel a lot safer between the two larger teens. No one was waiting at the dumpsters. His confidence was returning slowly as they entered the school. So when a grape slushy came out of nowhere he wasn't braced for it. He stood mouth agape and feeling frozen.

"Fucker!" Kurt managed to get the grape corysyrp out of his eyes to watch Puck and Fin pin their attackers against the walls.

"Fuck off Purkerina! We're just giving you a welcome back." Puck took a swing at Azimio. Quinn, Santana and Brittney had come up to Kurt.

"Noah, Finn stop!" Kurt shouted as the three cheerios tried to get him to the nearest bathroom. "He's not worth it. It was just a slushy."

"Yeah and what if you slip and fall." Puck growled turning on him red dripping from his nose. "A fall could hurt the baby." Kurt sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn't as ready as he thought to have that just announced.

"Geeze Puck you have such a big mouth." Quinn scolded. "Go get cleaned up we'll take care of Kurt." The three led Kurt off to the girl's bathroom. Kurt was crying as soon as they entered the empty bathroom.

"Are you hurt?" Britney asked taking his bag and cleaning it off for him as Santana and Quinn helped him out of his shirt and to wash his face and hair.

"No just. I guess I wasn't ready for it to just be blurted out like that. I understand how you felt Quinn. If I ever laughed even for a minute I'm so sorry."

"Shh Kurt it's alright. You were one of the one's there for me even when I was a total bitch." She pulled a towel out of her bag so he could dry off. "Got any spare clothes?"

"Yeah in my bag. I had a feeling this would happen." Britney handed him the clean clothes as they did their best to get the stains out. "At least it was a purple shirt." The girls laughed with him helping him fix his hair. "Thanks girls."

"Hey we know what it's like." Santana shrugged. "Come on we have first together so I'll just walk you to your locker too." Her words may be gruff but Kurt knew she cared. Santana was just that way. Puck and Finn were waiting for them their shirts damp and stained.

"Hey you alright?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I'm use to them by now. And these three wonderful ladies took really good care of me."

"Speaking of, get to your lockers and get to class." Santana took Kurt's arm in her's and marched them down the hall. "If you hurry Puckerman you can get a goodbye kiss." She called over her shoulder. Kurt giggled.

"Kinda wish she was that protective of me." Quinn mumbled.

"Santana told everyone if they touched you she'd kick their ass." Brittney informed her. "She totally went apeshit on the guys that slushied you." They all looked at the blond before Quinn took her arm and lead her off to their first class. Puck and Finn blinked at each other before heading to their own lockers. Maybe guarding Kurt would be easy.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

Kurt had only been shoved once and no one had told Puck until he asked why Azimio was avoiding anyone in glee club with his black eye. They had all ganged up on him and told the jock that if he or anyone else shoved Kurt again they'd do worse than a few hits. Puck had been pissed that they had done it without him but he didn't need another strike anytime soon. So instead he just thanked all of them.

Kurt was never alone which by his fourth month was getting on his nerves. He would snap at them and of course seek them out later with a tearful apology. They all took it in stride use to Quinn's mood swings from the previous year, though poor Kurt seemed to be reacting even worse. The doctor had told him it was the wash of female hormones needed for the baby. So Noah had started referring to their baby as she despite Kurt telling him not to get his hopes up.

At his five month check up Noah, Burt, and Finn crowded around the little screen as the doctor tried to see if the baby was boy or girl. Their last attempt had been thwarted by the umbilical cord. "Lady and gentlemen we have a girl." The three men let out loud whoops making Carole giggle. The doctor cleared his throat and the three men quieted down and looked guilty. Kurt stared at the screen. He'd seen the baby plenty of times but knowing she was a girl just made it all the more special. Noah moved over and kissed him.

"I told you it was a girl." He pulled Kurt into a long kiss. Kurt smiled up at him.

"Start thinking about names daddies she'll need one in four months." The doc finished up the rest of his exam. It was a little different then a girl's at least he got to keep his pants on. He'd have to have a c-section to bring their little girl into the world. Kurt got photos and giddily calls up Mercedes as soon as they were in the car. He had to hold the phone away as the girl screams in delight. Once she calmed down Kurt brought the phone back to his ear. "Of course I have photo's." He said. "Actually can it wait for school tomorrow? I kind of have a date. Yes. Yes. Well not that I could again. I'll come to the music room first thing to show them."

"Guess we'll be getting there early." Puck commented.

" Yeah so you better not keep me up all night." Kurt whispered.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

"Come on babe we were just getting into it." Noah said on the outside of the bathroom door naked and still hard. They had gone out to dinner, come back in, and started making out. They'd had sex a few times one Burt just gave up with a grumble of happy the basement was sound proofed. Puck had just gotten Kurt naked when he brunette had caught his reflection in his vanity mirror. Puck had covered it up and made sure the closet door was shut to before trying to coax Kurt out.

"I'm a fat cow." Noah bit back a groan. This was even worse then Quinn. From Quinn he wasn't getting any so it didn't matter. It did with Kurt because he was still hard.

"Kurt you aren't fat." He said leaning his head against the door. "Come on out here and talk to me."

"NO!" Kurt was crying. Damn this wasn't going to be easy. Walking over to his pants he pulled out his wallet and his student ID. Three seconds later he'd gotten to door open. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the tub sobbing.

"Kurt talk to me." He walked over and knelt in front of him.

"How can you look at me?"

"Do you realize how cliché this all is?"

"Don't talk down to me Puckerman!" The diva snapped glaring at him. "I can be whatever I want!"

"Alright alright just stop yelling. I heard you just fine." Puck took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt you're always beautiful to me." Kurt sniffed. "You aren't fat you're pregnant with our baby. We saw her just this morning. She needs the space to grow and have a barrier to keep her safe."

"Keeps her safe?" Kurt sniffed again.

"Yeah she's so tiny that she needs all the protection that she can get from us. That happens to mean she needs a bit of space." Puck put his hands on Kurt's stomach. Really he was a bit on the tiny side. The doctor had told him to gain some weight. "There's no fat here it's just fluid to keep her from getting hurt." Kurt sniffed and seemed to calm completely.

"So you still find me attractive?" Puck groaned and pulled Kurt down into his lap. The diva blushed.

"I'm still painfully hard for you." He growled nipping Kurt's neck. "Want you so bad right now."

"Let's go to bed." Kurt moaned rocking his hips. Puck nodded and picked them both up setting Kurt down on the bed. Puck prepared Kurt slowly placing worshiping kisses all over.

"You're a damn sexy man Kurt, and you pregnant is even more so." Puck pulled Kurt to the edge of the bed before pressing into him.

"Oh gaga." Kurt moaned loudly as Noah entered him. "So big."

"Nah babe you're just tight." He grunted letting Kurt adjust. Kurt moaned when he began to move. He was a lot gentler with Kurt then he had been before the accident. A tiny fear of hurting their baby kept him from just pounding his boy into the mattress. The slow love making was mind blowing to make up for the gentleness. The slow build up that left Kurt a begging mess below him till they both screamed out their release.

Puck made sure he didn't fall on Kurt but rest beside him instead. "That was great." Kurt sighed stretching out his legs.

"When isn't it?" Puck laughed when Kurt smacked him. "You're beautiful you know." Puck said running his hand over Kurt's stomach. "Hey she's not kicking." Kurt lay still a moment.

"I think she's sleeping. Thank gaga I want to get some sleep." Kurt slowly sat up and looked down at Puck. "Sorry about earlier. It's just…I've always been slender."

"Don't worry about it." Puck got up getting a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. They climbed into bed satisfied and content.

"I've been thinking about names. How about Elizabeth?"

"What is your fascination with the name Beth?" Kurt teased.

"Actually I thought more of naming her after your mom." He replied seriously. Kurt stared open mouthed at him for a long moment.

"You're the best you know." Kurt sniffed. "You're gonna be the best dad in the world."

"Right after your dad and you Kurt." Noah said pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that all night.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

"You can't tell the boys no when Kurt is a boy." Mercedes told Rachel. The girls from glee had gathered at the Hummel household with Carole after school while the guys took Kurt out so he could shop.

"I mean I'm sure your dads had a baby shower." Tina said.

"Fine never mind. But these are teenage boys we're talking about." Rachel said rising from her chair.

"They're also Kurt's friends." Quinn pointed out. "Besides I heard Sam mention taking Puck out for something."

"You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" Rachel demanded making the girls roll their eyes.

"Look crazy this is a baby shower. There's food, we get Kurt presents for the baby, and maybe some games. If they boys don't want to come they don't have to." Santana stated.

"I think I'm going to get the baby a kitten." Britney said out of the blue.

"Brit you can't get a real kitten. Puck's allergic to cats." Quinn said calmly.

"Even ones on clothing?" The girl asked with a deep frown.

"Don't worry we'll go shopping later whatever you get he'll love." Santana soothed making the blond beam.

"Alright girls I think it's time I stepped in." Carole said setting down a plate of cookies for them. "I'll ask Puck if he has plans and then we'll work around that. For now we'll just make it open invitation. If they don't come we'll just have extra food we can send to school for them. Trust me since Kurt got pregnant he's been eating a lot more."

"He's still so thin. I was so much bigger at five months."

"I hope he doesn't decide to give birth at Regionals." Rachel muttered behind a cookie.

"Oh wait when it he due?" Mercedes said suddenly jumping up to grab the calendar. They waited silently. "He's due about April." They all gave a sigh. "Though that does mean he might miss nationals."

"We'll worry about that when we win Regionals." Rachel said surprising them all. "What we don't want to do is make him feel like we're going to replace him. He does tend to over react more then he use to."

"Boys and girls hormones don't seem to mix well." Tina commented.

"So is next weekend enough time?" Rachel asked looking around the table.

"It'll make it easier to keep Kurt out of his Christmas presents." Carole said. "Burt tries so hard to hide them but I think Kurt's been finding them for years."

"So baby shower next weekend." They all nodded in agreement.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

"I can't believe you and the guys are skipping out on us. And if you say baby showers are for girls I'm never going to sleep with you ever again." Kurt said angrily pointing at Puck who was waiting for Artie to be loaded up in Mike's van.

"Babe we'll be back by this afternoon. Ma said it wasn't starting till lunch. I'll be gone till two tops." Puck reached for the pouting Kurt he just gave him a hard look. "Come on Kurt don't be like this."

"I'm going to be the only guy here in a house full of chicks. I love the girls to death but I'm not going to put up with them all day. It's not just my baby Puck!" Puck winced at Kurt's shouting. "If I promise to bring you back a one of those frothy coffee things will you let me go?" Kurt's eyes lit up. Coffee had been practically banned and it was a wonderful bribery. Kurt sniffed and nodded. "That's my boy." They shared a kiss and Puck hurried to the van.

"You had all better be back by two or I'm castrating each one of you." Kurt said making the van full of teenage males cringe. Burt who had been standing in the door way joined him.

"I think you were a little hard on him son. And you know I'm going to be here too."

"Sorry dad I guess I forgot. Its…its like I'm not one of the guys again. I liked being included in some things. I am a guy and it took them a long time to realize that." Kurt put his hands on his protruding baby bump. "I think this makes them forget that."

"Well you could always walk around naked." Kurt burst out laughing turning to his dad and hugging him.

"Thanks dad." Kurt laughed letting the older man bring him back into the warm house.

"No problem kido. Now let's get you warmed up." They each snuck a mug of coco and sat on the couch watching whatever Kurt found on the TV. When the girls arrived they wouldn't let him lift a finger. But he didn't mind he got some time to bond with Puck's little sister who had also been banned from the kitchen. They ended up watching some cartoon show she liked. He didn't see Puck's family as much. With the snow and bad weather his dad was more protective of him even asking him to home school at one point. This meant he didn't get to see much of Sarah and Nora. Sarah's fidgeting was driving him nuts.

"Sarah sweetie if you ask them I'm sure they'll let you help." Kurt said finally.

"No that's not it." She said shyly. "Kurt can I feel your baby bump?" Kurt realized she hadn't felt the baby kick yet. Kurt lifted his shirt a little and placed her hand on the spot that had been kicked last. The girl's eyes went wide when the baby kicked.

"Noah had the same look on his face." Kurt giggled as the baby kicked again.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No just a pressure just like if you pushed on my skin." She looked thoughtful then took her hand away.

"Thank's Kurt."

"You're welcome at least you ask." Kurt looked toward the kitchen.

"Hit them once or twice they'll learn." Burt commented.

"Boy's aren't supposed to hit girl's dad." Kurt commented. "And I'd just feel bad. Did…did mom hit you?"

"Oh yeah she got tired of me sneaking a hand on her belly only had to hit me twice." Kurt and Sarah giggled.

"Alright food's ready!" Carole called as they brought in food. "Time for this party to start."

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

"I love them Brit." Kurt leaned over and hugged the blond tightly the jumpers lying in his lap.

"Santana and Quinn said you might not like them but I know you would. I know my baby gay." They shared a smile. Kurt glanced to the clock it was nearly two. They'd played a few games, sang a little and heard embarrassing baby stories about Kurt from his dad. They had started opening presents without Puck. Kurt was starting to worry.

"Hey it's better they drive careful right." Rachel said touching his shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sorry ladies it's just you know how stupid they could be sometimes." Kurt worried his lip. Finn threw open the door with a laugh making them all jump. "Maybe you should lay off the pizza Artie." He joked.

"Funny Finn. You're the one that didn't want me to track snow in." They guys carried Artie and his chair in setting him down.

"That way you don't rust." Sam joked.

"Awe man they already got to the gifts." Finn pouted as they all came in.

"I bet we got the best one." Mike said as he and Puck hauled in a large box. "Kurt close your eyes." Kurt blinked till one of the girls covered his eyes.

"So this is from Sam, Mike, Artie and me." Finn said as they moved around. "We picked it up on the way home."

"Someone help him around the couch." Puck said. Kurt felt his father's hands help him up and around the couch.

"Guys what's going on?" Kurt asked stumbling a bit.

"Just wait for it. Ready. One. Two. Three." Kurt blinked for a second before his eyes landed on the box with the picture of the crib he'd wanted.

"Oh my gaga guchi and Armani!" He squealed. "I love you guys." Finn was attacked first then Sam, Artie and Mike. "You are the best."

"We figured the girls would be better at getting you the essentials so we all pulled together to get the crib." Sam said.

"Dude don't cry." Finn said a little panicky.

"I'm sorry I'm just overwhelmed." Puck came out of nowhere and led him into the kitchen to calm down. "I'm so sorry I was bitchy earlier. You guys are the best." He sniffed smiling up at Puck.

"I just went with them. I actually got you something else. Oh before I forget." He held out a StarBucks cup. Kurt took it with a frown it didn't feel right. Curiosity made him lift the plastic lid. Inside was a black ring box.

"Puck." He just stared at the box till Puck took the cup and dumped the box out into his hand.

"I know I should have probably saved my money for the baby but I figured that she's getting enough attention already and you could use some spoiling." Kurt was trembling. "You are my everything Kurt. I know we have a bad past but I'm hoping we'll have a great future. And no matter what as long as I have you and Elizabeth I'll be happy." Puck opened the box. "I know you're not the girl so don't ever think that. I just happened to think about asking first." Kurt managed a small laugh. "Kurt Hummel will you marry me." There was silence for a moment then Kurt screamed /squealed yes and threw his arms around Puck. There was a round of male cheering from the living room. Kurt chuckled.

"They all knew?" He said releasing his lover so the taller could slip the ring on his finger.

"The guys and Carole did. They kinda helped me pick it out. Though Artie was the only helpful one they all kept picking out chick rings."

"Well it's the thought that counts. I love you."

"I love you too princess." Puck kissed him. "Both of you."

"I love you too. Just one question?" Kurt looked at the silver band warming on his finger.

"I'm not telling you how much it cost."

"No not that. Did you ask my dad if you could ask me to marry you?" Noah paled.

"Puckerman!"

"Looks like they couldn't hold him." Kurt said with a grin looking up to his dad entering the kitchen with a hard look.

"I'm not taking it back." Puck swallowed hard. "Sir." There was silence for a long moment before Brut Hummel pulled Puck into a hug.

"Welcome to the family son." Kurt grinned he knew this would happen the moment he thought about it but it was fun to make Noah worry.

"Now where's my coffee?" Kurt asked making both men turn to give him a look. "I was promised coffee before you left." Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

"Umm." Puck paled even more then he had when Burt had burst in.

"Kurt honey your coffee is getting cold." Carole called. Kurt beamed and left the two men in the kitchen.

"That was scary." Burt said taking off his hat and rubbing his head.

"You're telling me. Thank Jesus for Carole." Puck said shoulders slumping. There were squeals from the other room.

"Looks like he's showing off the ring."

"Sorry I didn't ask you first. Kurt always knows when you're hiding something."

"Yeah can't lie to him. I'm a sucker for those puppy dog eyes."

"You too huh? We're so doomed when that little girl comes."

"So you decided to name her Elizabeth."

"Not officially but I think Kurt's holding on to it. Do you mind?"

"Nope I think it is a nice gesture."

"She won't be his mom but she's still a part of her."

"Smart kid."

"Yeah well Kurt's smart gotta keep up."

"Good luck with that." They were silent a moment. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Foods in the living room."

"I'm afraid Mercedes is going to kill me for not telling her."

"Kurt's more frightening." Puck thought about it and they both went back into the living room.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

"And your first place winners for Regionals are….New Directions from Lima!" They all screamed in joy as they crushed Vocal Adrenalin. They were going to Nationals. Kurt was just as happy as the rest of them but he just wasn't feeling too good. He tugged Puck away and back stage.

"Kurt what's the matter?"

"Noah I don't feel good." Kurt said gripping his arm.

"We'll go back to the green room and…"

"No Noah. I think we should find my parents." Fear gripped Noah and he put an arm around the pregnant male leading him out. "You better not be in labor you're not ready for another two months."

"I don't think that's it but I'd rather go to a hospital." Noah grit his teeth they'd never find Burt and Carole.

"Kurt stay right here." Noah let him go and ran back toward the stage. He grabbed the mike from a protesting host. "Umm would Burt and Carole Hummel meet me and Kurt at the car. It's an emergency. I repeat Burt and Carole come meet me and your son at the car." He handed the mike back and was followed by a worried New Directions.

"Is Kurt alright?" They asked. "Is he going into Labor?" "Kurt are you alright."

"Look guys go to the green room grab our shit and meet us at the nearest hospital." Puck called over his shoulder picking Kurt up. He was sweating and gasping for breath.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was sitting in a hospital bed in the emergency room. "Now mister Hummel I want you to take it easy. No more singing and dancing. I'm going to allow you to go back to school but if you feel like this again go straight to the hospital." Kurt thanked the man blushing bright red. All that fuss because he had over exerted himself. The doctor left him to get dressed so he could release him. Everyone was waiting in the waiting room.

"Kurt?" Noah was first to reach him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for causing a fuss. I just over did it."

"That's not nothing babe. So what did he say."

"I'm not supposed to sing and dance and if I feel like this again go straight to the hospital. I'm to take it easy." He peeked around Puck with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry." But they were just all relived Kurt was alright.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

Kurt just couldn't get to sleep his back ached as well as his sides. He moved around a bit trying not to wake Noah up but he just couldn't get comfortable. So instead he got up and went upstairs for a cup of tea. It was the last school day before spring break he was scheduled for his c-section Monday. It wasn't to early his dad would be getting up soon. It wouldn't look strange for Kurt to be up so early. He sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea willing away the aches. His baby girl was just putting a strain on his body. He'd skip if it wasn't for two tests. He wanted to keep his A's.

"You're up early."

"Nervous." Kurt told his dad. "I made coffee."

"You haven't been up to long have you?"

"No dad not long at all." Kurt said with a half smile. "The sooner it's all over the more I'll be ready for Elizabeth to come." Kurt smiled. "She'll be here next week." A surge of nervous giddiness over took him.

"You sure you're alright son?"

"Just full of butterflies dad." Kurt stood. "I wish I could cook you breakfast since we're both up early enough."

"Don't sweat it Kurt." He said. "I think food would just wake every one up. I think I'd like a few moments of just us." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Just like it use to be."

"Yeah it sure has gotten noisy. Kinda nice though."

"It's about to get noisier." Kurt pointed out making his dad chuckle.

"That's why you're still in the basement." They shared a laugh into comfortable silence. Their moment lasted till Puck stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Good morning babe."

"Mornin." He mumbled dropping a light kiss to Kurt's head before taking a seat. Kurt hit his pain behind his cup then excused himself to take a shower. Puck wasn't brave enough to offer to join him in front of his dad. The hot water didn't help but he was getting use to it. Besides it wasn't that often.

School was a nightmare he managed to last through both tests before the pain was unbearable. He went to the bathroom to hide. The pains just kept getting worse. He was going to be so glad when his little girl was out and not straining his back. He sagged against the wall tears in his eyes. So when Karofsky came in he was terrifyingly helpless. No one had bothered him since he started to show but that didn't mean they wouldn't if they caught him alone. Another sharp pain came making him whimper and slide down. The bigger male gave him a cautious look before walking over to him. Kurt was in too much pain to shy away. "You alright Hummel?"

"No." Kurt said before he could think. "No I hurt." He never expected the big jock to scoop him up and carry him to the nurse and he was hurting too much to comment. He must have passed out because he never remembered reaching the nurses office.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

Pain, not a big pain, that annoying achy pain that even a few Tylenol never seems to take care of. That was the first thing Kurt Hummel felt waking up. He opened his eyes and flinched at the brightness. This wasn't the same white as his room it was familiar though. Kurt looked around he was alone. He felt very weak too like he hadn't eaten anything in a long time. The door opened and Kurt turned his head. Burt looked worn and ragged. But the moment he saw Kurt's eyes open he was out the door yelling for a doctor or a nurse. Kurt wondered what happened. And where was his baby girl? Burt rushed to the bed and took up his hand without the IV. "Kurt you're awake." Kurt frowned up at him had something gone wrong? The doctors came in and he felt helpless as they looked him over. Where was Elizabeth? Did Noah have her? Was she in the nursery? What was going on? The medical staff took him off the breathing machine but left the IV in. Burt got him into a half seated position then helped him sip at water to ease his parched throat.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked raspy. Burt frowned at him looking confused. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. "Dad?"

"Kurt who are you talking about?" Kurt's blood ran cold.

"This isn't funny dad where's my baby and Noah?" Burt looked really concerned and pressed the call light. "Where are they?" His heart raced, no this wasn't funny at all. Did he lose her? Was it because he was hiding the pain? Kurt rushed to pull out his IV and detach all the cords.

"Kurt!" His dad was holding him down.

"No! This isn't funny where are they?" He screeched tears coming to his eyes. Where was his family? The doctors came in and sedated him. Kurt sobbed for his family sobbed wanting to know where they were even as he blacked out.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

"I just don't know what to tell him. Carole you should have seen him he was screaming his mom's name and for his baby and that mohawked kid's name." Kurt's eyes fluttered open but he didn't move.

"Kurt's been in a coma for almost three months Burt. Sometimes while they sleep their mind make up another reality." No, no it had been real. He'd carried every minute and made love with Noah countless times.

"Wasn't a dream." Kurt sobbed. Carols soft hand took his. "I..I carried her I can remember every minute." He couldn't help the desperate sobs. "I saw her on the ultra sound." Carole leaned down and pulled him into a tight hug. "I want my baby girl." Kurt cried till he fell asleep.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

The therapist had told him that his mind had made it up. That it was compensation for him being in a coma. The theories that it was why people didn't wake up. That the world their mind created was just too good. Kurt had remained adamant until he realized that wasn't going to get him home. They gave him pills but he wasn't going to take them. This had to be some fucked up nightmare. Morning he prayed he was waking up from it.

He had been in a car accident and had been hurt pretty badly. No one else had been in the car with him. His mind was just reeling and he couldn't get over how real everything was.

His first day home he had went down to his room and sat on the bottom step. The crib was gone the butterflies and dragonflies in pastel fabrics were not on the walls. Kurt had curled up in his swinging chair and cried for hours. "Well I guess he at least is sleeping." Kurt woke enough to hear the voices.

"Did they tell you why he was in so long?" Kurt's heart sped up.

"Something about this dream world his mind created when he was in the coma." Strong arms slipped around him and began to pick him up. Kurt jerked awake and stared wide eyed up at Finn and Puck.

"Shit Kurt don't do that!" Puck scolded him as he pulled away. Kurt huddled in his chair looking at them.

"Mom asked us to come check on you. Thought you'd be better in your bed." Finn said uncomfortably.

"I'd be better if I'd just wake up." Kurt said morosely stumbling out of the chair. Puck caught him and he jerked away. "Don't touch me." He said voice a desperate plea. "I…" Kurt couldn't help the tears. "Please just go." He whispered. Finn frowned but nodded heading up.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you princess?" Kurt flinched at the nick name.

"No."

"Puck common man."

"Please Puck." Kurt walked over to his bed looking down at it. Puck spun him around.

"Damnit I know I'm not supposed to force your memory but I can't do this. Fuck Kurt I waited three months for you to fucking wake up!" Tears filled the mohawked teens eyes.

"Puck we're not supposed to force his memories." Finn said sternly pulling Puck with him.

"Fuck you Hudson no matter what he's your brother!" They struggled for a while and Kurt just watched confused. Kurt saw a flash of silver and felt a tugging of a memory.

"Stop it!" He shouted. Both boys stood still and footsteps thudded over head.

"What the hell is going on here?" Burt demanded coming down the stairs. Kurt's eyes were focused on the two rings hanging from a chain around Puck's neck. "Both of you upstairs now." He growled. Finn let Puck go and Kurt reached for the rings making Pucks' breath hitch. They were all very still while Kurt stood holding the rings.

"I guess since you spent all your pool cleaning money on them it was a good thing you got it back. Kinda glad you did or our engagement rings would be missing." Kurt said not really knowing why. "I kept playing with it till I passed out." Kurt frowned hand trembling. "I was heading to your house."

"Yes." Pucks voice cracked.

"You kept begging me to tell our parents."

"Yes." It sounded like a sob.

"There was no Elizabeth."

"We talked about adopting a little girl someday. Naming her after your ma." Noah sounded so broken. Kurt looked up seeing the pain there.

"I…the dream was pregnant and carried her all the way till the end then I…I woke up and neither of you were there."

"Your dad kicked me out. I…if you didn't wake up I didn't want him to worry about if I was lying or not. I shouldn't have forced you to come get me so we could tell them. I'm sorry Kurt."

"No. I'm sorry I forgot you for even one moment." Kurt looked down at the floor. The shyly up at Puck. "Noah can I have my ring back?" Puck took the chain from his neck and pulled off Kurt's ring.

"Only if you tell me yes again."

"Only if you ask me to marry you again."

"Kurt will you marry me?"

"Yes." Puck slid the ring on his finger.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me like that again Kurt. When Finn told me what was going on I thought I'd lose you permanently." Puck was shaking. Kurt took the larger ring from him.

"Noah Puckerman with you marry me and make my dreams come true?" Puck smiled.

"You can't ask me with my own ring."

"The hell I can't Puckerman answer me."

"Anytime babe." Kurt slid the matching ring onto Noah's finger.

"I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." Puck pulled Kurt into a toe curling kiss till a throat cleared. Both teens looked toward Burt Hummel.

"Would someone care to explain to me what's going on?"

"No matter where we are I love Noah and I'm going to marry him and have kids and no matter what you say I know you'll love to have another son in the family." There was silence.

"You're smiling that's all that matters to me." Burt said making Kurt laugh and cling to Noah tighter. Yeah his head was killing him and he felt so tired. His heart still ached for the lost child but in time he and Noah could make those pains go away together. Love had no boundaries.


End file.
